1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinge assemblies, particularly, to a hinge assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become widely used. In particular, the folding type of portable electronic devices is popular among consumers.
A folding portable electronic device usually includes a body member, a cover member, and a hinge assembly used to rotatably connect the body member and the cover member. A friction hinge assembly is typically used to hold the cover member at an angle relative to the body member. A friction hinge assembly usually includes a plurality of friction sheets and an elastic member. The elastic member is used to compress these friction sheets to make them abut against each other, thus generating friction force between these friction sheets during opening process of the cover member.
However, the friction hinge usually has a great amount of components, and its configuration is complex, thus increasing manufacture cost and difficulty.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.